


The safari hunt incident

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [4]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Child Death, Murder, Organ Theft, Pre-RWBY, Taxidermy, black market, human taxidermy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: this is a story about the alternate universe who killed team cordium a rwby/who killed markiplier crossover au/alternate universe where the chararters from who killed markiplier we're born into the world of rwby so they have been there the whole timewilliam the Lieutenant Colonel decides to take something into his own hands and discovers something horrible breaking apart of him but also gaining him high respect in the end(also to spare some confusion colonel is actually below general in the real world military but in this story series we will say colonel is the much highest rank)





	1. the actual story

**Author's Note:**

> (warning grammar and punctuation aren't the best but i hope you enjoy despite this)

William was alone one night he had heard his friend sienna talk and talk about how horrible humans were but then she mentioned a group of humans who sold faunus organs and faunus parts on the black market this… made him angry he saw how upset sienna was at this topic and he decided to take this into his own hands. 

He drank a bottle of red wine with red dust inside it and was a bit tipsy he found the main base of these people… these horrible people and now he was gonna show them WHO HE WAS AND THEY HAVE PICKED ON THE FAUNUS FOR LONG ENOUGH!

William loaded his gun spinning the barrel and locking it into place but he wasn’t gonna go easy he packed in his diamond bullets he was gonna use 12 of them he soon flipped his two pistols in his hands and blew up the door to the base with only a single bullet.

Soon enough he went inside and attacked them with his two taser knives he wasn’t wasting ammo on them unless he needed to he was heading towards the generator of the place but soon he had met the leader of the operations a smug bastard who tried to reason with the Lieutenant Colonel BUT HE WASN’T HAVING IT!

“YOU THINK YOU COULD REASON WITH ME?! DON’T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!”

Williams eyes glowed a bright pink as he started to cry pink bubbles. 

“I AM WILLIAM J. BARNUM OF ATLAS MILITARY YOU HAVE TAKEN THE LIVES OF SEVERAL FAUNUS! TAKEN AWAY PARENTS AWAY FROM THEIR KIDS AND KIDS AWAY FROM THEIR PARENTS! YOU ARE A MONSTER WHO NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN!”

William then killed the man shooting him with a whole 6 diamond multi dust filled round of bullets from his custom ruger revolver 357 fused with a gold hunting knife which was built in with a taser. 

He was sweating he had never killed a man he lightly chuckled as he soon threw down the explosive on the generator and ran out of the building laughing like a mad man.

He managed to get out before the whole place exploded but soon he was on the ground on his knees crying and laughing like a mad man as pink mustache shaped bubbles flooded out of his eyes. 

What did he see in that mans room?… it was several heads little faunus children's heads and one girl who was taxidermied forever stuck in a pose looking like she was calling for her mom it caused a part of William to break.

That poor child but he didn’t have time to worry about that as the pink mustache bubbles floated out of his eyes extremely fast his skin glowing pink with cracks all over him 

Some grimm were attracted by all the negative emotion he soon dodged an attack from an ursa but one of the bubbles touched it and it managed to take down another ursa but it just stopped and stared at him William seemed confused but ran off the usra calmly following more bubbles came out hitting 2 beowolfs one an alpha one normal the ones with the pink eyes managed to kill off the rest till they were left.

Soon it was only william and two goliath he sniffed and fired right at one cutting it and attacking it but the attack was blocked by a young winter as he managed to take the goliath down his tears were beginning to clear up his skin returning to normal along with his eyes but he still laughed like a mad man the second goliaths eyes were now pink he yelled for them to scram he then looked at Winter who was looking at him in shock.

“William… w-what did you do what w-what happened here?”

“WELL MY DEAR LIFE NEEDS A BIT OF MADNESS AND WELL MADNESS CAN KILL SOME TIMES!” 

She did see the note in Williams bag it was the only thing he took from the building she took it and read it. it was a note from one of the faunus it was badly written with some blood on it it was basically a cry for help one of the kids wrote it they must have tried to get it out but they were caught and killed. 

Winter held William tightly and he did cry again but they were normal tears.

The next week a news report went out talking about the incident for awail he was called a monster but atlas was able to clear it up for him the military and most of the men held him as a hero for putting a stop to it and most faunus even those in the white fang had high respect for William once they found out.

Ironwood warned him not todo it again but did tell him he was being promoted thanks to the help of Damien the council and himself. 

William was now the colonel a month after the incident he found the parents of the kid and gave them the note he helped anyone who lost anyone to that group get better he supported them and hell promised to visit any time he could.

William was gonna make sure nothing happened to another faunus and he said this all to them.

“I PROMISE NOTHING LIKE THIS! WILL EVER HAPPEN AGAIN! OR MY NAME ISN’T WILLIAM J BARNUM! hahahahaha”


	2. alternate ending idea

there actually was an alternate ending to this story that would have made it much more depressing 

william gives the parents of the faunus child who was taxidermied the note the child tried writing before being killed 

but in this alternate ending he would have carried the taxidermied child outside the building before he exploded the whole thing and brought it to the parents instead of the note 

i decided just the note was sad enough


End file.
